


The Awakening

by Artistically_irken



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Confessions, Consent, Dib - Freeform, Gay, Irken, Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Smut, ZaDr, ZaDr smut, Zim - Freeform, Zim has a sexual awakening, Zim is very clueless, alien - Freeform, dib membrane - Freeform, invader zim - Freeform, invader zim smut, jerking off, porn with a plot, sex but not really sex, wholesome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistically_irken/pseuds/Artistically_irken
Summary: Zim experiences his first time being aroused, leaving him desperate to be rid of this new feeling. Eventually ending up on Dib’s doorstep and begging for help, both experience a night neither will ever forget.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 213





	The Awakening

"What's got you so worked up now?" Dib smirked as he saw Zim practically gagging at the sight of the schools lunch, which were peas and some mashed potatoes with gravy drizzled over the top. As disgusting as it looked, it was quite nutritious. The Irken was so used to his normal diet-sugar, candy, and ice cream, so this unusual meal made him sick to his stomach. "They're just peas, Zim, just man up and eat them" 

"Zim hates peas! It was the only stuff they had available, and ITS PATHETIC! Food here could be greater.. yet it's brought down to this!" The alien in disguise glared at the human sitting next to him, who was chuckling. Classic Zim, always finding something to fuss about.  
—————————————————  
In eighth grade, the two decided it was for the best to end their constant fighting, and formed a friendship. Their altercations had become very physical and both went home with injuries almost every time they fought. But Dib was smart. He knew that Zim's plans to destroy the planet always failed, and when he wasn't fighting, he was pretty nice. They spent multitudinous days together at the human's house playing video games, cooking, and completing school assignments together. And with Dib's help, he was able to help Zim realize that his mission was a fake. Over the course of a few years, he had watched the Irken get harassed and made fun of during his transmissions with the Tallests. Of course he denied that his leaders said those things when Dib first confronted him. As the long, never ending years went by, the alien became less and less fascinated by the idea of invading Earth, and more interested in the wildlife on this planet. Finally during senior year of high school, his frustration came to a boil, and made the decision to cut off all connections with the Tallests. Dib congratulated him on his prominent achievement and invited him over to his house for his "first normal day on Earth" 

Wthout the need to invade anymore, the Irken would be living on this planet as a citizen. That night, they went to celebrate by going out for pizza, laughed at funny videos Dib was showing him on his phone, and went for ice cream. On their way home, they discussed their plans to hang out in the future and find fun events to go to. The human couldn't help but feel more connected to Zim than he ever had before. He wasn't sure what these new feelings were, but whatever they were, he didn't mind it. In fact, he wanted to get closer to the Irken. Before they went their separate ways as they were walking home, Dib wrapped his slender arms around Zim, pulling him into a hug. Both blushed heavily at the feeling of being close to one another, the Irken suddenly experiencing a jolt of pleasure through his body. He didn't know why, but he wanted to stay like this and never let go. It was in that moment, that new feelings developed. As quick as the hug started, Dib pulled away, straightening himself out and saying his goodbyes before heading home. 

That was exactly four months ago, and neither could forget the moment. Dib constantly tried to forget these new feelings for Zim, after all, he's an alien! Yes, they were friends, best friends even, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to date him. 

Ever since middle school, Dib had struggled with his sexuality, but finally came out as gay a few months later. Zim wasn't entirely sure what that word meant, but he felt no different about Dib, and accepted him for who he was. Both were happy as could be, save it for the occasional bickering and fights they experienced, yet they never confessed their feelings for each other.  
———————————————————  
"It's not pathetic, Zim. It's called eating a balanced diet. Here, just take part of my sandwich since you're too much of a pussy to eat the cafeteria food" the human smirked as his hand made its way into his lunch bag, pulling out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut into two even pieces. Holding out a half to the hunched over Irken, he began eating his own half. Zim looked up with a startled look. Why would Dib be sharing his food with him? Inferior human bodies must consume a proper amount of nutrients three times per day, and Irkens only eat a few times per week, so why was he just giving it away?

"Zim is not this pussy you speak of! A-and why would I take your sandwich of the jelly's! Zim is fine without your food thing and does not have hunger at the moment, thank you" Zim growled, pushing the sandwich away from him gently. Dib facepalmed and rolled his eyes. 

"Seriously? Like five minutes ago, you said you were starving. Just take the god damn sandwich, you don't have to fake being full" Dib said in a calm tone, hoping his words would convince him to take it already. Zim quickly stood up and slammed his hands on the table. 

"Zim needs no food, Dib thing!" He yelled. The human just shrugged and put the sandwich back in his bag. 

"More for me I guess" he mumbled while eating the first half, and soon moved onto the other. Zim watched anxiously as Dib’s hands moved onto the piece that he would've eaten. 

"WAIT! I've changed my mind! Gimme!" Zim stammered, holding out both of his hands, awaiting the sandwich to be placed in his gloved claws. Dib began laughing, and turned to his left to face the alien. 

"You just like being a little shit, don't you?" Dib grinned, and handed Zim his half. Quickly, he took a bite and immediately savored the taste. It had been forever since he had eaten one, and this one was special to him, because his Dib-human gave him it. 

Wait?!?! HIS DIB?! What was he talking about! Dib didn't belong to anyone, or did he? Maybe he did belong to him-after all, they've known each other for so many years and get closer every passing day. What if the human could be his mate? Zim had almost choked at the thought, blush beginning to form on his face. In an attempt to get rid of his thoughts, he listened to the humans words and responded. 

"Y-yes, Zim is very fond of teasing, if you haven't figured that out already" he stuttered while lowering his head to the table and beginning to eat, unintentionally letting his guard down. 

"Of course I've figured that out. You're my classic spaceboy, aren't ya. Such a bad alien" the human moved his gaze over to the Irken and placed his hand on Zim's head, purposely messing the hair up on his wig in hopes to be flirtatious. The hair fibers felt shitty and poorly made, especially with how thick each strand was. Maybe that was how professional wigs were made on Irk?

As soon as the humans hands were situated on his head and began rubbing, he gasped. For some reason, his antennas underneath the cheap wig picked up at the touch and enjoyed the pleasant feeling. It was as if an electric shock of pleasure coursed through his body in that moment, his antennas raising towards the top of his wig to relish the feeling. Never in his life, had something felt that good, and he didn't want it to cease. His eyes became half lidded, and was moaning softly-thankfully not loud enough for Dib to hear, and felt butterflies in his squiddlyspooch. Why was his body so hot and sweaty?! There must be a way to be rid of this horrid sensitivity in his body!

"Ah, D-Dib" he whimpered, both confused and excited at the same time, but what happened next shocked the alien the most. Warmth began pooling in between his legs, and he felt a desperate need for something to come out. Crossing his legs in embarrassment, he tried to ignore the need, but couldn't. He could barely hold back the chirps that wanted to escape his throat. Before he knew it, Dib's hand pulled away, leaving the Irken nearly whining. Whatever that was, he wanted him to do it again, to make him feel good. Perhaps there was a way to feel even better, especially since he was getting similar sensitivity in another region. The clueless Dib looked at Zim, who was stiff and trembling. 

"Hey, are you okay? You're shaking" Dib asked, snapping Zim out of his spaced out state and back into reality, immediately perking and sitting up like nothing had happened. Blinking a few times, his ocular implants focused on the human, blush covered nearly his whole face. He couldn't just face the Dib-stink like this when he was so..... vulnerable!

"Y-yes! I'm okay! Zim just....eh... z-zoned out or something" he took deep breaths in high hopes to simmer his body heat down, but the need for touch and the unknown feeling between his legs was overpowering. He needed to get away from Dib and fast, before his new feelings got out of control. What if some sort of animalistic instinct kicks in and he accidentally gets attached to Dib and wants to hug him! Before the human could even reply, Zim stood up. "T-thanks for the sandwich, Dib. Zim will be heading elsewhere now.. I'm... uh... just gonna go" the Irken murmured, then bolted out of the lunchroom, leaving the confused teen at the table. He hadn't even bothered to throw away his food and put the cafeteria tray away. It took a second or two for the events that just occurred to register in Dib's head.

"What the fuck was that? Did I do something wrong? Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have said that to him" Dib mumbled to himself, his hands placed over his face. He wasn't sure if calling him his spaceboy set him off or if it was when he called Zim a bad alien. Either way, the Irken had appeared uncomfortable and ran away.

Opening the door swiftly, Zim ran into the men's restroom, closing the door behind him and locking it so no one could enter. He washed his hands thoroughly before removing his wig and contact lenses, his body feeling hot. As soon as the black wig was removed from his head, his antennas popped straight up and were vibrating intensely. Zim was surprised to see them so in motion, and was unfortunately unable to stop them. 

"Ugh..... what the hell just happened?" He whined, staring at himself in the mirror. Maybe if he held them in place, the antennas would cease their movements? Two gloved hands reach up, grabbing ahold of the stalks. Immediately that sudden burst of excitement came back. "Nnnn~" he moaned out. 

There was that pleasure again... It seemed like any friction or movement caused good feelings to run through his body. Realizing the weird feeling in his lower stomach had returned, his hands retreated to his sides, the vibrations picking up in speed. 

"F-filthy" Zim eyebrows furrowed. There had to be some research out there that could explain his current situation? He could call the Tallests and ask for an explanation, but they would probably be furious with him. Cutting off all connections with your leader can result in serious penalties, and they would most likely dismiss his call since they already hated him. His mind began to wander, picking up on the memory of Dib messing up his hair. He wanted the human to do it again, to get rid of this new emotion, but he had no clue how to ask Dib to touch him. He couldn't just go up to him and ask to be pet again only to moan loudly and cross his legs as his head's being rubbed! 

"Grrrrr! Why, why, WHY!" His back met the wall and he slid down, covering his face with his gloved hands. Tears began forming in his eyes, his throat tight from holding back a cry. He was mostly scared because this was something new, something he'd never experienced before and the other half was just desperate to stop this need. Not to mention he was embarrassed beyond belief.  
————————————————-  
Packing his lunch and leaving the table, Dib began his search for Zim. He didn't mean to make the alien react like that, he was just flirting and screwing around! The human found that usually when the Irken ran away, he would conceal himself in the school bathroom. In freshman year, they both had a large fight over something minuscule. The disguised alien ran off first and the other was quick to follow, only to find him in the restroom, hiding. Thankfully they apologized to each other, and made amends. Now, it seemed Dib was the one apologizing, for..... something? To him, it was unclear what caused Zim to be unsettled, but he was going to find out. Finally locating one of the only bathrooms in the school, no thanks to the little money they had, he attempted to open the door, but to his surprise it was locked. 

"Hey, Zim. Are you in there?" Dib asked while putting his face close to the door, hoping to hear a response. Silence followed his question, but that changed when he heard a quiet, whimper. 

"....Go away Dib. I want to be alone right now" The alien said, rubbing his eyes that had tears in them. All he wanted was this thing to go away. It had subsided a little after calming down, but now the human in his presence wasn't helping the tingling deep inside him. His heart rate flared up once more and a deep blue blush returned to his face. 

"Zim, I just want to know if I did something wrong. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Dib sighed. Yes, he was a pain in the ass sometimes, but at the moment, all Dib wanted to do was give him a hug.

"N-no, you did nothing wrong, human. I just... eh... have an aching stomach. You don't need to worry, go back to your lunch" Zim lied, praying that Dib would believe and just leave him alone. He didn't want a shit ton of questions if he spoke truthfully. 

At the Irken's words, Dib sighed of relief. 

"Okay. Feel better. If you need anything, I'll be at the table and if you aren't back after lunch, then I'll be in our history class" the human stated, allowing Zim time to himself. Going and sitting back down, he continued to eat quietly, waiting for the other to return from the confides of the restroom. 

"Phew" Zim exhaled. As much as he wanted to ask Dib for help, he was too embarrassed. Remaining still with his knees brought to his chest and his arms crossed, Zim waited. And waited. And waited.  
——————————————  
Eventually the bell rung, initiating other students to begin heading to their next hour. The human sat in class, looking towards the door for any signs of the Irken, but found himself surprised to not see him sitting in his assigned seat after the bell rang. 

"I really hope he's okay" he mumbled to himself, opening his textbook to continue their current lesson. If he could, he would use his phone to text him, but Ms. Bitters had a strict no phone policy. It was quite strange that she still worked there. You would think that she would retire since she’s so old. 

About ten minutes later, Zim entered the room, quickly sitting down and opening his book, avoiding Dib's gaze. To the human, he looked alright, a little flushed maybe but besides that seemed fine. 

Zim, although returned to class, couldn't fully shake off this feeling. Thankfully, most of it went away after spending some much needed time alone in the bathroom, but he still felt off. For now, all that he could do was focus on the current history subject, and wait for the never ending school day to end so he could retreat to his base. 

Fast forward a few hours, after what seemed like a brutally long day, came the dismissal bell. Hundreds of students exited the high school, many gathering in groups to chat with their mutuals. Zim, however, was doing the opposite of that. Collecting his bag, he quickly walked towards the door, staring at the ground with his lavender eyes. 

The human saw the alien in his view, and made his way towards him since it was their first open time to speak to each other since lunch. For some reason, Zim was at a fast pace, making Dib wonder if he really was okay. 

"Hey Zim!" He cupped his hands in hopes that his voice could be heard. Zim's head whipped around in a surprised manner, and bolted. He couldn't bare to see the Dib-human after the awkward encounter earlier. 

"What the actual fuck?! What's going on with you?!" Dib yelled at the smaller being and followed him, his scythe-like hair bouncing up and down as he ran. 

"Leave me alone, filthy human!" Zim shouted back. Making it out of the school, he continued to sprint to his base, refusing to look behind him as he passed countless buildings and houses. Dib knew that he wouldn't be able to catch up to him. The Irken might be small, but he was sure fast, so he sighed and slowly came to a stop, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"I swear, sometimes I never understand you" he mumbled to himself. Whatever Zim was going through, Dib would have to wait for an explanation. Sometimes the little alien needed time to get his words out, and if that’s what it was going to take, he would allow it. 

Out of breath, sweaty and exhausted, Zim eventually reached his base, his chest heaving. The gnomes, like usual, were armed and ready to shoot, but saw the Irken as their master and disarmed themselves. He unlocked the door with ease and entered to a disastrous scene. Gir, who was covered in flour, seemed to have attempted to bake something with Minimoose. Both seemed content and happy, and turned their heads to their drained master. 

"Hiya master! Want some cookies?!" The robot chirped, holding an undercooked cookie, or something similar to that up to the aliens face. Zim's face became rugged in an expression of disgust, and pushed it away from him. 

"No, Gir. Clean up this mess! Zim will be in the lab, do not.... disturb me" Zim ordered sternly before walking to the elevator, which was disguised as a trash can. 

In the lab, sat the Irken in a comfortable chair. Deciding that playing a game would get his mind off of things, he took out his phone. He knew that in order to blend in better with society and act like a normal teenager, he'd have to purchase one. These filthy humans and their technology addiction! A few months had passed since he bought one, and now he couldn't keep his claws off it. As soon as he pressed the screen to turn it on, notifications appeared saying that someone had texted him. He unlocked his phone and went into messages. It read:

One new message from 👻Dib Human👻

"Hey, I hope you're doing okay. I'm sorry about chasing you after school, I just thought we could talk since you didn't seem okay, but I know you aren't up to it at the moment. If you need anything, I'll be at my house. I'll leave you be so you can have some time to yourself. I care about you, man"

Immediately, Zim began blushing. The Dib really cared about him?! That unfamiliar warmth began pooling in between his legs again, causing him to panic. It was like every thought of the human set off the vibration of his antennas, leaving him in a nervous and flustered state. For the rest of the day, he would be alone in his own thoughts until school tomorrow, and that scared him.  
————————————————-  
It was now 8:00 Pm. The sun was almost fully set, most of the children were called inside for the night, but a few remained outside, enjoying the sunset. Dib, however, was finishing up his school assignments in his bedroom. A soft, fuzzy blanket was draped over him while he was typing an essay on his computer. Suddenly the doorbell rang, which seemed rather odd since it was night time. Maybe it was the mailman dropping off a package? He shut his computer, set it on his bed and walked down the stairs, the bell now ringing multiple times. As a precaution, he looked through the blinds next to the door to check who was there, and to his surprise, it was Zim. His wig was on rather lazily, and he looked exhausted. Opening the door quickly, he greeted the alien, a little concerned. 

"Hey.... what are you doing here at this hour? Is everything o-" 

"Diiib!!" Zim couldn't hold it in anymore and began sobbing, tears streaming down his face. After experiencing this issue for countless hours, he had to ask Dib for help and see if he knew what was wrong. He'd tried to ask his computer, but it just laughed at him and said to figure it out. 

The human's eyes widened at the realization that his ex nemesis was pathetically crying on his doorstep, and his expression softened. 

"Oh no.. I don't know why you're crying, but it's ok, come here" he brought the crying alien into a hug, allowing him to wrap his arms around the human. He just burrowed his head into Dib's chest and let it all out. "Shhh lets go inside, we can talk there. I don't want you to get cold" The human smiled and moved aside for him to step in the house, the other quickly walking inside. He attempted to calm down and noticed it was eerily quiet in the house. 

"W-where's your parental unit and the Dib-sister?" He asked, not wanting them to overhear the conversation they were about to have. Dib had to think for a moment before figuring out what Zim had asked. 

"Oh, you mean my dad and Gaz? They're out at a science convention for the week. Gaz wouldn't have gone if it weren't for a cool gaming event they were hosting at the same place. I'm just not interested in that 'scientific' shit" he responded, watching as the alien nodded.

"I-I see" the Irken made his way to the couch that was only a few meters away and sat down, his gloved hands over his face. Dib didn't hesitate to sit and wrap an arm around him, rubbing around his pak. 

"Now why don't you tell me what's going on? I'm worried about you" The human turned to focus his gaze at the frustrated alien. Zim lifted his head and furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows. 

"The problem is that I don't know what's going on, Dib! I've just been having weird feelings all day!" He yelled In a bout of anger. The human frowned. It was going to take a while to figure out what's got him so worked up, but he hated seeing Zim upset like this. 

"Well, if you could describe them to me, maybe I could help figure it out? When did you start feeling this way" Dib asked the alien, who suddenly tensed up, as if not wanting to say, but sighed of defeat and answered. 

"...Lunch"

Oh no. 

"Ok.. What started this, and what kinds of feelings have you been experiencing?" He didn't know if he could answer everything about Zim's mental and physical feelings, but the least he could do was try. He noticed a sudden increase in the other's blush, seeming to hold back from responding again. "It's okay, you can tell me anything" Dib reassured him. 

"F-f-fine.." shaking, Zim started. "When you messed up my wig at lunch, y-you touched my antennas underneath. But It...It felt good, and then my heart began racing... and I felt tingling... in between my legs... Zim has no clue what's going on, and I've never had this happen to me b-before.. Its like every time I'm around you, I get these feelings, it's so embarrassing. It used to be only my heart fluttering, but after today, it's all this" the Irken finally admitted. His lips quivered before bursting into tears again, a series of small cries could be heard. "...It won't go away, Dib!" 

The teen's eyes widened, and blushed. The poor alien was turned on because of him and had absolutely no clue what was happening, and it was all Dib's fault. If he hadn't touched Zim's wig, none of this would've come about. 

"Zim, I think I know what's going on with you and why you've been avoiding me all day, but I don't know if you're gonna like it" the human sighed. Never in a million years did he think he'd have to have 'the talk' with a horny teenage alien that seemed to have feelings for him. He gave Zim some time to calm down and cease his crying. A few minutes later, his weeping was brought down to small whines, and was ready to speak. "You're sexually aroused"

"W-what on Irk does that mean?" Zim asked, watching as the human facepalmed for the second time today. 

"It's-how am I going to say this in a way for you to understand... it's when you want to mate with someone. When you are excited like this, your body is trying to tell you to mate, or to at least have some sort of release" Dib explained, too abashed to look the alien directly in the eyes. Zim looked down at his own body, intrigued. 

"Oh. H-how does Zim get rid of the problem?" The innocent Irken asked in a nervous tone. The human sat there, flabbergasted. How did he not know about this?!

"How have you not felt this way before?! Did you even take sex Ed?! Both of us are seniors in high school, we were taught this in health class!" Dib groaned. 

"No! I heard that they showed diagrams of inferior human genitals! Why would Zim want to see that?! I just forged a letter saying my 'parents' don't permit my entrance into that specific class, so the school counselors allowed me to choose a different option for one semester. But I do know human genitalia vaguely since the filthy kids talk about it so much" the Irken continued to babble about how disgusting humans were before yelling. "Now answer my question!" 

Dib swallowed thickly and looked at his ex enemy, blushing. 

"W-well, it depends on what you've got. Do you have a dick? Or do you have a vagina?" 

"Eh..." he shuddered. "I know I have a dick, but I might have both? Zim isn't sure"

"O-okay. Well, either way, both involve lots of touch. You want to wrap your hand around your dick and move it up and down" Dib explained in hopes the other would understand, but it only seemed to confuse him more. 

None of this made sense to the alien, and was too anxious to focus on the words the human was saying. Now knowing what this feeling was, that it was because he wanted to mate with someone, he couldn't help but want touch. More specifically, Dib's touch. 

"Um... Dib? You said Zim could tell you anything, right?" He watched as the human nodded, his attention focused on him. "Okay... if I'm being honest, I want you to.. show me how, and touch me" the Irken looked down, curling up into a ball full of embarrassment. The human's breath hitched, and was turned on immediately. He'd wanted to do this with him for the longest time, but could never confess his feelings to Zim. Now was his perfect chance. 

"Alright, just whatever you do, don't freak out. I'll be sure to make you feel good, I promise" Dib cooed and waited for the alien's confirmation before turning Zim's body towards him, his five fingered hand meeting the soft, smooth green skin. Their mouths lingered over each other for a second, Zim's blush only increasing. Gently, he pulled him into a kiss. At first, the alien was startled, but trusted Dib's word, and moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. His corneas dilated, and his lust only increased. Hearing the Irken's moan as a sign to continue, he allowed his tongue to meet the other's lips, asking for entry. He allowed it, and opened his mouth slightly, leaving enough space for the human to plunge it in. Zim's tongue was a much different texture than his own: smooth and very long. Their tongues danced around as they explored each other's mouths. As quickly as the kiss started, Dib pulled away, making sure that he gave Zim time to breathe, since he was much smaller than the human. A single strand of saliva connected the two. The alien in disguise sat back, breathing heavily with blush covering his face. He brought up a gloved hand and wiped the spit off his face, still taken aback by the whole action, but found it quite enjoyable.

He wanted to do it again. 

Learning how to go about this, Zim planted his lips on Dib's, taking action. Both passionately made out before Dib's kisses trailed to his chin. He brushed his lips over the soft skin in a teasing manner. The alien could feel each and every breath on him, and it made his whole body tingle.

"I-is it okay if I touch your antenna while I kiss you?" The raven haired teen asked, smiling when Zim nodded and looked up at his hair, awaiting touch. Gently, the human's fingers moved from his sides to his wig, removing it from his head. Immediately, the antennas popped up and were vibrating. Dib, curious, grabbed ahold of one of the antenna, pumping his hand from its base to tip. It felt extremely soft and delicate. The moment his hand met the stalk, Zim shivered. 

Oh. This felt amazing. 

"A-ah~" he moaned, gripping onto the human's back. His eyes became itchy. Deciding it was for the best, he removed his contacts and threw them on the floor, hoping to resume where they left off. Encouraged by his reaction, Dib continued. 

Dib loved everything about the alien. From his magenta colored eyes to his thin antennas that bounced as he walked, Zim was perfect to him. He loved how he'd get angry at the smallest of things, and puff his chest out when confident. In that moment, he realized that he'd always been in love with Zim. His love for him began the first day he saw the alien back in sixth grade. 

The human spoiled him with kisses, slowly trailing down and sucking on his neck. Zim lifted his head up and whimpered, granting the other more access to his skin, even pulling the collar of his shirt down. Unable to contain his sounds anymore, he released a chirp, surprising the both of them. It sounded similar to a baby crocodile: a high pitched noise, almost like little lasers shooting before dying down into a whimper. As time went on, his chirping became louder and more frequent, which was a good sign. 

Dib wondered what purpose the sound served-It could be a multitude of things. Maybe it was a mating call, since Irkens were quite animalistic. Sometimes when Zim was angry, he'd hiss or his antenna would flatten when he was mad, and anytime they'd fight, he'd usually submit like an animal. The chirping could possibly be happening due to the large amount of pleasure he was feeling, or maybe it was because he was aroused and had just been ignoring the need to make the sound all day. Either way, Dib would never know. 

Dib continued, his eyes moving to Zim's leggings, a slight bulge visible. His hands moved from the base of Zim's antenna to under his shirt, sliding his hands along the bare skin, the human's nails causing him to shiver. The Irken was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down. He never thought that the human could be this gentle or make him feel this good, and what happened next caught him off guard. A hand grazed the band of his pants, slowly pulling them down. As more green skin was exposed to the cool air, Dib's jeans became increasingly tighter. Managing to pull the leggings entirely down, the human sat back, staring at the beautiful view in front of him. It appeared that the alien had both genitals. His dick was similar to his tongue: long, thick at the base and coming to a point at the tip, shined a magenta color. Just below his member, lay a slit that was puffy, the petals open and ready for penetration. Both organs were leaking a light pink fluid, which Dib could only assume was both pre-cum and lubrication. The Irken watched as the other looked down, his eyes sparkling with lust. Why couldn't he just get on with it already?! 

"S-stop staring. T-touch Zim..." He stuttered, begging for touch. Zim spread his legs apart and lifted his shirt up as a slight invitation. It was as if instinct was telling him to do this, since he'd never felt this way before. The human licked his lips, filled with excitement. "N-now!"

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful. I-I've wanted to do this with you for so long, you have no idea" Dib spoke honestly, bringing his hand back up to the alien's antenna and caressed it, making sure to apply some pressure but not too much. He wanted to give Zim as much enjoyment as possible. Using that hand as a distraction so the Irken wouldn't be surprised with touch, his other empty hand wrapped around his magenta colored member. It felt incredibly soft and squishy, and seemed to be prehensile as well. He watched with curiosity as Zim's cock moved around as if it was looking for an object to grab ahold of. 

Zim suddenly gasped at the touch, his eyes wide. This was easily the most pleasurable thing he'd ever felt in his life, even more than having his antennas touched or being kissed, it was truly overwhelming. Blush increasing, he used a clawed hand to cover his ever so heated face. Personally, the human enjoyed seeing Zim crumble beneath him. 

"Oh Dib~" the alien groaned, his claws gripping onto the couch. The pleasure only increased as Dib began moving his hand up and down, picking up the pace. Hearing the Irken moan, he continued, feeling his own heart fluttering. 

"How does it feel, spaceboy? Does it feel good?" He asked, his eyes half lidded while he jerked Zim off. 

"Holy Irk..... I-it feels so.. ah.... good. F-faster.. please" the alien moaned in between chirps and instinctively thrusted into Dib's hand, lifting his hips up before dropping them down to the cushions of the couch. His eyes were shut tight, focusing on the amazing sensations that were raging through his body. Increasing in speed, Dib grinned when he saw his ex-nemesis's legs wiggling. It was obvious that Zim was enjoying his actions. 

"Good. Keep moaning for me... yes, just like that" At this point the human's erection was becoming painful from being so turned on by all this. It took everything bit of self control he had in him to not slam into the Irken, and fuck him until he screamed. That's all he wanted, but if Zim didn't even know what sex was, then he wouldn't be ready for penetration of any kind. Deciding to give his own dick some much needed attention, he released his grasp on Zim's member, leaving him whining. 

"W-why'd you stop?! Diiiib.. Zim requires you to continue!" The alien groaned pitifully out of frustration. It had just begun to feel stronger, and didn't want the friction he had been receiving to stop. The human sat back once more, unbuckling his belt. Unzipping his zipper, he pulled out his throbbing erection, stroking it a few times and looked down at Zim, who was both mildly disgusted and intrigued at the organ. It looked quite different than his own. Remaining stationary, small veins popped out along the underside, his rounded tip swelling red. Does Dib feel the same way as he does?

"You feel sexually aroused too?" The Irken asked, raising an eyebrow with the question. The human rubbed his hair and looked deep into his magenta colored eyes. 

"Yeah" he replied truthfully, looking away. The two boys would have to settle for something that made both of them relieve their tension. "I was thinking... Maybe we could both jerk each other off, but only if it's okay with you. I don't know if you'd be grossed out" Dib smiled awkwardly, his eyebrows furrowing when Zim looked up at him with a confused face. "...You touch my dick and I touch yours" The Irken seemed to pick up on those words. 

"Zim is fine with that, just get back to touching me!" He snapped. The human took Zim's hand in his, guiding him over to his member. As soon as the alien's hand touched his cock, Dib's breath hitched. 

"F-fuck" Dib moaned, his eyes fluttering. Eventually, his hand was around Zim's dick, pumping his hand up and down. The alien mimicked his motions, loving how he bucked his hips slightly each time his claws met the base. Both were moaning in unison, one arm wrapped around the other. 

"D-Dib! Ah, this feels amazing" he chirped, tears beginning to form in his eyes from the amount of pleasure he was feeling. 

"Good boy, you're doing an awesome job, keep moving that hand for me" the human smiled. "You are so incredible, y-you know that? Such a good alien" with that, he felt Zim's dick twitch. "You liked that, didn't you?" Dib tested out his theory and showered him with praises, only to feel another twitch. 

"I-AH" Zim cried out. 

Based off of the moans he was eliciting from Zim, the human knew that he wouldn't last long, especially since this was his first time masturbating. 

Continuing to pump each other's dicks, they looked into each other's eyes, studying the beautiful colors. Magenta, purple, and red could be visible in Zim's eyes. Dib's was a hazelnut brown color, while plain and simple, it gave a nice pop to his pale skin tone. 

The feeling of the Irkens three-fingered hand around the human's cock was all he'd ever dreamed of. Never in his life had he been intimate with someone, and he was glad that Zim was his first. Likewise, the alien, filled with heat and pleasurable feelings, relished with each and every jerk the human gave him. Small amounts of pre-cum drizzled out of him. 

Zim eventually let go of Dib, bringing his hand to the couch and clenching his fist, which was nearly white from the force. This enjoyable feeling was unremitting, seeming to only get stronger as the minutes went by. What was going to happen?

Like a desperate animal, he whimpered softly, letting go of Dib's member and scooting back. His legs snapped shut and he wore a concerned look on his face, which was covered in blush. Feeling the Irken's dick slip out of his hand, Dib was pulled out of his trance and saw Zim trembling. He immediately caressed his cheek, attempting to soothe him. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Do you want me to stop? We can s-"

"N-no. I don't want you to stop. It feels really good and Zim wants to keep going, but for some reason the tingly feelings are getting worse.." the Irken muttered, tilting his head back so it rested on the arm of the couch. 

Hazelnut eyes widened. 

That could only mean one thing. 

"It's okay, you're about to come. That's actually the whole point of this. I promise you that it'll feel super nice, and it'll bring some good release" Dib's eyes became half lidded, his hand intentionally making its way over to Zim's tentacle again. "Want to continue?" He gave a slight pump to tease him. The Irken lifted his head back up and nodded, resuming his actions on the human. Both sat up and pressed their chests together. 

For about thirty more seconds, they thrusted into each other's hands, before Zim's pleasure at long last reached a peak. Chirping loudly, he practically screamed in Dib's ear as he hugged him tight and moaned the human's name, pink cum shooting out of him like a water gun. Reciprocating, the human held him close as well, rubbing around his pak to help him ride out his orgasm. In small spurts, his ejaculate landed on the other's blue shirt, staining it with a shiny pink glaze. Just like Dib said, this was easily the best feeling he'd ever felt in his life. The sounds Zim was producing was enough to throw Dib over the edge as well. Crying out as he moaned and rocked his hips, he came, bringing Zim into a passionate kiss. 

In the quiet, depths of the Membrane household, sat two beings- one an alien and the other a human, both came down from their pleasurable high. Left panting and sweating, they lay back on opposite ends of the couch. Zim looked absolutely spent, but also incredibly relaxed. It seemed like jerking him off did the trick, since he saw the magenta colored dick become flaccid and slowly retract inside him, leaving only a small slit between his legs. Dib's erection, finally getting the release it needed, fell limp. 

"Holy.... Irk" Zim heaved, left exhausted. Most, if not all of his arousal was gone, now only a mere memory. "That felt so good, Dib thing. I can't believe I've gone all my life without doing this" he moved his gaze to his own shirt and then at Dib's noticing the fluid that soaked them. Looking lower, he realized some of his own cum was dripping down his slit. "Yuck, there's all this goop. D-did I do this?"

"Ah, f-fuck. Here, let me clean you up" the human smiled as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen, leaving the alien confused for a moment. He soon returned with a towel, and sat down in front of Zim's legs, wiping off any wetness that was left on his slit and on his rose colored tunic. Dib gave him a soft kiss before removing his ultramarine shirt of any fluid the best he could. There was no doubt he'd have to do laundry tonight. 

After this moment, their relationship would be changed forever. Were they boyfriends now, or just friends with benefits??

"T-thanks" Zim appreciated being taken care of, if he were being honest. He saw that Dib was deep in thought, as if he wanted to say something. 

"So... What are we?" The human finally broke their silence. He was really going to do this, he was going to confess his feelings after months of hiding them. 

"It's simple. Zim is a superior alien and you are a superior human amongst these filthy, lesser pigs" the Irken said simply. 

"No, I mean are we like, boyfriends now? Or as you call, mates?" He responded. 

"Is this mating thing something boyfriends want to do with each other?" Zim asked. 

"Y-yes"

The aliens heart practically skipped a beat at those words. All he wanted to do was scream yes and freak the fuck out, but he had to play it cool. If doing something along the lines of mating with someone felt this great, then he wouldn't want to do this with anyone else other than his human. 

"Then yes. If the Dib-human is interested in becoming Zim's mate, I wouldn't mind the arrangement"

"I guess we are boyfriends, then" Dib began putting on his pants, zipping them up. Never in a million years did he expect a yes so quickly from someone, especially from the alien of all people. Picking up the messy wig and contacts off of the floor, Zim stood up, dusting his damp shirt off. 

"So.. While you were touching me, you said you've wanted to do this with me for so long. Does that mean you've felt feelings for me before today?!" The Irken asked, looking up at him with those big red eyes. 

"Actually, yeah. I've had a crush on you for the past four months, and it's been fucking me up because I've wanted to say something to you... but I was too scared to" Dib chuckled, straightening his scythe-like hair out so it wasn't as messy. The alien's eyes grew wide. 

"Zim thought it was just me feeling that way!"

"So, we could've been dating all those months ago instead of causing all this sexual tension between us?! OH MY GOD" Dib yelled, causing both to begin laughing. 

"Life just never gets easier for the both of us, does it Dib?" Zim smiled. 

"I guess not" the human wrapped an arm around the alien, using his other arm to lift him up, eventually holding him bridal style. He eyed the stairs, which were a couple meters away from them. "Want to stay here tonight? We can walk to school together tomorrow, and if you want to stay overnight again, we can 'mate' more" Dib smirked, wearing a smug expression on his face. Zim's eyes widened before they fell half lidded. 

"Zim would like that very much”

**Author's Note:**

> Zim ended up staying at Dib’s house overnight and the next day. Both ended up having full on sex, which Zim enjoyed even more than the night before :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first smut one-shot and I’m pleased with how it turned out. This is also my first piece on AO3, and there will be many more to come!


End file.
